


Food

by tveckling



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 02:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10731930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/pseuds/tveckling
Summary: Written for the prompt "You really… That’s not exactly meant to be eaten."





	Food

Myka had only turned her back for a moment, looking around for the suspect they had been expecting. It had been half a minute at most. Less than than, probably. So why was Pete chewing on something when she turned around again?

“What’s in your mouth?” Myka asked, feeling too much like a parent who had caught their child bare handed doing something they shouldn’t do. It was unfortunately a feeling she was familiar with. Too familiar.

God, she needed a vacation.

Pete blinked, and then he smiled in that way that always made her want to bash her head against a wall. Or rather, his. “Why, Mykes, that’s not a question a proper lady asks, now is it?”

Myka rolled her eyes. “Stuff it, dirtbrain, and tell me what you’re chewing on.”

“Don’t know really.” Pete shrugged, impervious to Myka’s look. “Some candy of some sort, found it before and stuffed it in my pocket.”

“Where exactly did you find it?” Alarm was rising in Myka’s mind, and she hoped Pete hadn’t been as thoughtless as she was fearing. Please, for once, just let her be wrong.

“You know, in that room we hid in before. There were lots of candies, so I grabbed a handful. This one was really good, you know. Piece of gum, tastes strongly of blueberry.”

“Oh my God, Pete!” Resisting the urge to scream at him was hard, so she simply slapped the back of his head. “Spit it out! Spit it out right now, before it’s too late!”

“I would love to do that, but you made me swallow it with that slap,” Pete muttered and rubbed his head. Slowly he was beginning to look unnerved, however, which was some measure of satisfaction, she guessed. “What- why shouldn’t I eat it? Isn’t it just harmful candy?”

Myka sighed and rubbed her forehead. “Pete… we’re in the movie set where they filmed the first Charlie and the Chocolate Factory movie. We suspect something here is an artifact, and you just senselessly put anything you see in your mouth. You really… the things you find in here are really not meant to be eaten. Tell me you know what that movie is about?”

Pete’s face was losing its color. “Oh,” he said softly. “Fuck.”

“You can say that again. Pete, why did- oh, Pete. You’re turning purple.” The light wasn’t the best, but that much she could see. It wasn’t that Pete was losing its color, it was more that it was shifting from red to purple, slowly but unmistakably.

“Aw, fuck. This isn’t good, Mykes. Purple doesn’t work well with my complexion!”

“That’ll be the least of your problems if we don’t destroy that artifact,” Myka said and sighed heavily. “Let’s call Artie, he should have an idea about what to do next. Meanwhile, please empty your pockets. Now, Pete.”


End file.
